A warrior's last wish
by Typewriterman
Summary: We all have our regrets upon passing...is there anyone there who can help those with regret, pass on?
1. Prologue

Have you watched _Zero no Tsukaime_ yet?

You **better **have...

* * *

Maddened cries of pain fill the dark void. No matter how much he screamed, the pain wouldn't leave him. He felt as though his soul itself was being torn apart, and his body would collapse under the chaotic stress afterwards.

As quickly as it came, the jabbing to his heart and innards disappeared—he had a few moments to move again. Groaning as he stood up, the desert sand clung to his clothes, that which were sopped with saliva from his writhing just moments prior. The young man clutched at his chest; the chain of fate would be gone after the next encroachment. And the pain would be too unbearable to move at all.

He had been lucky so far. No soul had ever survived being in Hueco Mundo for so long, without being devoured by a Hollow before. Of course, it was a Hollow that was responsible for bringing him to this forsaken plane in the first place.

It seemed that he had been wandering for days…even a month…the encroachments had totally thrown him for a loop with his sense of time. His eyes darted around as he staggered about, looking for an exit. He remembered a small voice in the back of his head, calling to him during his time of pain. He wanted so desperately to ignore it, but at the same time, hoped that the voice had some idea or solution to his current problem.

He had to escape with his life.

"Agh…" He suddenly fell to the ground. "No…"

**_Oh, ni-san…_** a voice echoed in his mind. **_It's been so long since we've last spoken…you look so tired…Here, let me walk around for a while… _**

Groaning in pain, the man clutched at his face. White began to form all around it, slowly covering up the left portion of it.

"No!!" He groaned in pain. He opened his mouth again, only to wail in an inhuman fashion.

**_Hai, hai…_** the voice perked up. **_Taking a rest is always hard isn't it? Don't worry…I'll take good care of your body…_**

"N-no!" He struggled as much as he could, but the mask would soon completely cover his face. Clawing the air in desperation, a small tear was formed, and light peered into his eyes. In his last haggard breaths, the man continued to claw at the rip again and again, just as the mask moved up the right portion. He pulled himself towards the large enough tear, and fell a staggering height when he finally managed to fit through.

As the white mask completely took hold, his hands blindly scanned around, and found a metal pipe. Quickly smashing it into the mask, it partially crumbled, and the pain finally began to disappear. For a moment, he was at peace, and the warm light of the sun bathed him with a nurturing love that he had not felt in an eternity.

Throwing the white piece of ceramic-like material, he smiled at the sound of it breaking into a thousand pieces, meters below. A brisk wind blew over him. It was chilly, and a misty feeling came over him.

_Snow…_

His eyes shot open upon a second feeling. Sitting up, the young man found himself atop a building rooftop, obscuring any sight from him without standing up. He didn't need to see to believe his instinct though. He knew from this reiatsu, exactly who he sensed.

"Shan…chan…"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Hey hey! Long time no read, huh? I guess I should tell you...this whole story? Just a little sidequest. Well, technically, this first chapter is more of just a prologue. It doesn't really reflect the awesomeness of what I have planned, just to add drama to later chapters...

...and, it gives me something to do till RadiantBeam's "Over and Over again" concludes its own awesomness.

Of course, there are always other options...GET A JOB!!

**Fun Facts:**

-The loneliest number _isn't_ 1...

...it's being number 3 while the other two are all lovey-dovey with each other...


	2. Tragedy in the city

Now that I've gotten your attention with that first chapter, let the story begin!!

* * *

His arm trembled at the sight. In an attempt to calm himself down, he turned his head away, and tried to read the posters on the opposite side of the room. Whimpers filled the room, as the sharp metal impaled his soft flesh. 

"Oh geez…don't be such a wimp…" The white coated doctor criticized. "There…it's done, ok?" The man sighed at the pathetic sight sitting at the table, but decided not to continue as he dumped the pain device into the waste basket.

"Gomenesai, Kurosaki-sensei…I just…don't like needles too much." Chuckling nervously at his own admission, the young man looked down to the floor sullenly. The bearded doctor sighed to his own chagrin, and shuffled his hand through his pocket.

"Here." The doctor held out a red wrapped lollipop to the young man.

"Nan des ka?" Upon looking at the candy treat, his confidence and morale stooped even lower. He slouched so low now, that he almost fell to the floor.

The drop onto the clinic floor was enough of a shock to snap the young man out of his depression, and he sorely walked out of the office and into the public waiting room of the clinic. There, a darkly dressed man wearing a hat and clogs stood up to greet him. "Well now, Chin-san…that wasn't so bad, hmmm?" He waved his fan around to prevent the young man from seeing his smirking demeanor.

"Hmmm" The young man responded. He took hold of the lollipop stick to adjust the candy's position in his mouth.

"Well, for being able to take a sword wound like that and move around, I'd say that he's ok." The bearded doctor stroked his chin, as he wrote on his clipboard. "To be honest, Urahara…I'll never know what goes through your mind whenever you build those gigais…"

"I just have a knack for an attention to detail." The blonde man laughed at this and began to walk out of the clinic with the young man right behind him.

"Oi, Urahara…aren't you going to pay the fee?" The doctor called after them.

"Put it on my tab, Isshin!" The bell chimed as the door opened and closed, leaving the bearded man holding the clipboard and pen with a blank face. Scowling now, the doctor sighed and tore up the medical bill.

"Cheapskate…"

* * *

"So, how do you like the quaint city life, Chin-san?" The hat wearing man asked. His clogs clacked along the sidewalk as they walked back to Urahara Shoten, managing to take the other's mind off his throbbing arm.

"Oh, well…Karakura town is _much _livelier than I originally thought it would be, Urahara-san."

"MmmmHmmm…" the man agreed. "So…have you met anyone…cute?"

"What? Urahara-san?" Confused, the young man nearly swallowed the lollipop stick and choked.

"Enough teasing Urahara…" a gruff voice called out. Just barely surviving the small candy's assault, Chin jerked his head around in search of the voice.

"U…Urahara-san…who's that?" Careful to make sure he didn't move his torso around to much, the young man had turned a full three-sixty until he was facing the wall opposite of the street. He hadn't seen anyone at all, save for a single black cat sitting nearby.

"Urahara, I'm serious." The gruff voice said again. The small black cat jumped onto the wall, and its yellow eyes looked down on the two men. "Did you forget already, Urahara?"

"I guess my time as a tour guide is cut short…" The blonde man admitted. "I'm sorry about this, Chin-san…I have some errands to do first. You're alright to getting back to the shop, right?"

The young brown haired man stood in place, and said nothing in response. "Chin-san?"

"T-that…cat…talked!"

"Oh? You're surprised by a talking cat?" the small animal's gruff voice feigned surprise. "For a Shinigami of your rank-"

"Enough of _your _teasing, Yoruichi-chan." Urahara interrupted. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Chin-san." Smiling, the hat wearing man walked down the street, opposite of where they had just been heading. The black cat stared at him intently for a few seconds, just before taking off after the blonde man.

A faint wind blew behind him; while he watched the two disappear down the street. His hand was idly rubbing his sore arm, and after a while, he continued his trek to the candy store. Chin didn't really know the alleyways and side paths like Urahara did, making it quite difficult for him to be able to backtrack in the same manner.

Instead, he would have to walk along the main road, until he saw the store itself. "Now…was it three streets…or four?" He didn't want to admit it…but he knew he was lost.

After a mere ten minutes of walking around by himself, he had managed to get completely off course from his destination. The familiar hissing in the distance caught his attention, drawing his eyes towards the lumbering giant of public transportation. "I know…I'll try the bus." He said to himself. Happy that he had some ort of plan, Chin crossed the street towards the bus stop.

"No child, look out!!" Across the street, a young boy had fallen over his bike just in front of the bus stop. Among a large group of people who watched in fear, one man had jumped into the street and pulled the boy away. In the blink of an eye, the arriving bus skidded to a stop, but not before hitting the man head on, sending him five feet backwards from the impact.

"Geez!" Chin breathed out, and he rushed towards the accident. The young boy was clamored over by nervous women who had watched just earlier, and everyone was asking mundane and pointless questions to find out his health, while some others, rushed to the fallen man who lay bleeding on the ground. The bus windshield was cracked all over, and a surprised bus driver was being calmed down by the others.

"I…I didn't see him…I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry…just calm down…"

Arriving at the accident scene, Chin pushed through the gathering crowd of teary eyed people. His eyes analyzed what he surmised as a dead man, but he couldn't be sure with the body laying face down. Carefully turning the man over, everyone gasped in surprise, and one woman even started to cry. The Shinigami could see now that the chain had definitely been broken, but where was the _Whole? _

"Oh my god, that's…Don…Kanonji…"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

It's come to my attention that I completely forgot one important fact about Bleach...it mainly concerns my story, "My life as a teenaged Shinigami", but I feel really, _really _embarrassed about it.

I forgot that...the Sokyouku was destroyed...I seriously don't know how I forgot such an important thing...maybe it's cause I don't have that volume yet...geez...I'm embarrassed.

So, I apologize for that, deeply...

**_...legalites..._**

Tite Kubo owns everything...except my originality...


	3. Hell's Messenger & a messenger from Hell

**Before we start the story...**

I've watched _Ouran High School Host Club _over the past few weeks...and I'm not embarrased to say that I truly enjoyed it...

* * *

"Ow…that hurt." Sitting up from where he lay, the man rubbed the back of his sore head. "What happened? The last thing I remember was…Oh no!!"

Behind his dark sunglasses, his eyes widened in realization and his mouth was agape in terror. Jumping to his feet, the man dashed out from whatever alleyway he woke up in and ran to the main street, which was eerily empty at this time of day.

_Better for me…_ the man thought… _I can't bear to ignore my fans before I check on that boy…_

Making sure to look both ways before crossing the street, the weirdly dressed man continued his spree until slowing down just a few feet away…he had no idea where he was…

Now sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, the burly mustachioed man rubbed his nose bridge. Replacing his circular glasses, and fancy hat, he stood up and began arbitrarily walking alongside the main road. Before his memory relapse, the sun was tall and…sunny…in the sky, but now, it was nearly setting and cast an orange tint on everything and everywhere.

A large group of people were gathered down the street, and despite fearing a horde like attack, he never experienced anything damaging yet. "Yoohoo, do you people know of a little boy?" But for some reason, no one paid attention to him. Seeing a gap in the crowd, he managed to walk through…but it was eerie how no one noticed him at all. In fact, there were many cries and whimpering people who all bore flowers. It was only a matter of time before he came across a field of flowers—after fully passing through the crowd—all of which were many exotic colors and sizes.

"What…what's this?" Road barriers were up on either side of the flowers, and the field itself covered the street from sidewalk to sidewalk. Sensing no danger, the man approached the field and hopped over the barrier closest to him. "I-ie…"

* * *

After failing his third calming attempt, Chin sighed and plopped back into his seat. He now regretted telling her how his day was, especially the fact of mentioning the name, 'Don Kanonji'. Her soft sniffles reminded him why he stood up in the first place, and he hurried over to the bathroom. 

"Please don't, Ururu-chan…" Chin tried a fourth time. Handing over the box of tissues, the young girl grabbed onto it and immediately blew her nose into a sheet. "Er…better?"

Sniffling again, her usually violet eyes were reddened now, perhaps from rubbing them too much. "Hai, Chin-san…" Her soft voice answered. He felt empathetic and pathetic at the same time, for not knowing that Don Kanonji was her friend. Chin gently took the box and placed it on the low table, and plopped back down to his seat for a second time.

"It's-it's funny, I haven't heard from Kanonji-san since Jinta andYuzu's wedding…" She smiled despite sniffling again, as she reminisced out loud for him to hear. Her dark blue pony-tailed hair bounced as she remembered, and she brushed away her forked strain of hair from her face. "Everyone including Jinta was surprised at Kanonji-san when he made her an honorary Karakura Ranger—Yellow…"

"Karakura…Rangers?" Scratching his cheek lightly, Chin was confused over the new term.

"Hai, Chin-kun…it was a group that Kanonji-san started a few years back, way before the Arrancars and Vizards and Aizen…We were to protect Karakura from bad and evil. It consisted of Jinta, Karin, and me along with Kanonji-san. Jinta and Karin always fought over being Karakura Red, Kanonji-san was Karakura Gold, while I was Karakura pink."

"That…doesn't really help…"

"Chin-kun…can you take to where the accident was?" Somehow appearing right in front of him, the young girl's eyes glimmered with potential tears. "I want to place some flowers there…"

Blushing because of her proximity, Chin nervously scooted backwards. "Sh-sure, Ururu-chan….heheh…"

It was a casual walk leaving the Urahara Shoten, a candy shop owned by Kisuke Urahara. In the short time that he had been staying in order to recover, Chin never recalled any customers coming in. Perhaps location could have been a part of it…

The two were walking down the street, the sun now setting. Squinting his eyes against the blazing light, Chin used his right hand as a visor while stuffing his left deeply into his pocket. An arm wrapped around it, freaking him out just slightly. Careful not to outwardly panic, he looked to see the dark haired girl smiling slightly as she held a single flower in her hand.

"Chin-kun, thank you, for coming with me…"

"Eh, you wouldn't know where to go otherwise, right?" he answered nervously.

"Oh…is that where it happened?" Coming up ahead of them, a large crowd had gathered, "No wonder there wasn't any traffic on this road…"

* * *

"I-ie…" Don Kanonji, famous spirit medium, and Hell's messenger, fell to his knees when he saw his framed portrait amongst the field of flowers. It all made sense now, the fact that no one could see him at all… 

A brown haired young man and a dark haired girl squatted on other side of him, but looked ahead towards the Portrait. The young girl placed a single pink flower amongst the bunch, but even with such a somber environment around her, she smiled slightly.

"Hey…you…" The young man on his right whispered "You're Don Kanonji, right?"

"Haven't seen you in a while, Gold Ranger-san." The girl on his left whispered as well. Looking in her direction, the girl's cockroach-like bangs hung over her face between her large violet eyes.

Both stood up, and began to walk through the crowd.

"W-wait! You can see me!?"

"Follow us…" the brown haired man responded.

Having no problems phasing through the crowd—although many people shivered at the action—the mustachioed man had followed the two into a nearby alleyway.

"Ohaiyo, Kanonji-san?" The dark haired girl chirped.

"N-nani?" Adjusting his sunglasses, he stared perplexed at the young girl. "Ururu? Is that you?"

"Hai…it's been a while, hasn't it?-" instead, the large weirdly dressed man hopped around her in confusion, trying to figure out what was so different about his Karakura Pink. "Oh, do you like my new hair? Chin-san asked me to try it, and I've worn it ever since."

"Chin…san?"

"That'd be me…so you're Don Kanonji-san, hmmm?" Chin approached the confused spirit. He had seen many wacky costumes during his time as a Shinigami in America, but this fellow took the cake. "Well then, I guess it's time for you to pass on…" Clutching the small Gikongan dispenser in his pocket, Chin was ready to perform Konso.

"Yes…that's why I haven't passed on…"

"N-nani?"

"Quickly, Karakura Pink-u, we must find that little boy and see if he was alright! Only by fulfilling this last wish—**NO**, my last heroic _act_, can I pass on!!" Grabbing onto Ururu's dainty hand, the crazy mustachioed man began to drag her along with him, but paused when he looked at Chin. "Karakura Pink-u…who's this?"

"You kidding me!?" Chin sweat dropped.

"He's Chin-kun, Kanonji-san!" Ignoring her explanation, the mustachioed man was busily jumping around the brown haired young man, astounded that his eyes were following his movements.

"Oh…he can see me!"

"…"

"Well, since he's with you, Karakura Pink-u, there's only one explanation!" the man deduced.

"No, no…we're not like that…" Chin nervously waved his arms around.

"You must be her disciple!!"

"What!? Geez, Ururu-chan, do you hear what this guy's saying-" Not listening to their sudden bickering, the young dark haired girl was in a trance. Her eyes were blank and stared straight up to the sky. Realizing her sudden change in attitude, Chin stared up the sky as well; most of all towards the dark hole that closed just then.

A slight poof of snow left the top of a nearby building, leaving Chin with a familiar feeling. Breathing out heavily, he gripped the dispenser even tighter now, and ignored the taller man's continued ramblings and ideas. Brushing his right hand through his hair, he sighed loudly.

"Son of a-"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

BO-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!

Fun Facts:

-Gi_**kon**_gan...think about it...

-To be honest, I'd rather be saved by the Baka Rangers than the Karakura Rangers any day

_**...legalities...**_

-Ururu and Don Kanonji created by Tite Kubo

-Chin was once the soul of a passerby whom I stuffed into the fanfiction universe...yes...I can do that...


	4. Butterfly

...I'm a guy!

* * *

It was like a flash. The beast-like figure leapt from high in his perch atop the building, and immediately crashed to the ground. The explosion of dust was nowhere near where he stood, but that wasn't what threw Chin to fear. 

A subsequent crash reverberated through his ear drums, and he quickly devoured a small pill from his dispenser. "Get Kanonji out of here!" Chin ordered his other, and the gigai saluted and grabbed onto the mustachioed man. Rushing through the cloudy barrier, the Shinigami unsheathed his blade and dashed into the war zone.

* * *

Her procedures had been set, and would automatically begin once she had a proper visual. Ururu had sensed the presence of the Hollow immediately, despite it being a less than common signature. Raising her eyes and brushing back her bangs, she spotted the black portal open and a figure drop down, leaving her visual scope and resetting her position to reactive. 

She really, truly wanted to avoid fighting today. Chin-kun complemented her dress.

But despite that, her body reacted automatically, flexing the powerful thigh muscles under her single cloth dress, and pushed off of the ground towards the building. As she flew through the air, her dress hem rippling from the winds, the figure leapt off of the building, and flew downwards towards her.

Turning midair, she kicked out as the Hollow crashed down; pushed to explode on the ground in a ball of dust and debris.

A slight tear in her leg muscle, so Ururu decided to use her other leg to kick the target in its face, and sent it flying to a neighboring building.

* * *

Latching onto his side, Chin winced and was all too uneager to breath in the dust that clouded around. He coughed upon inhalation, and gripped his handle even stronger now. 

He never saw what hit him…

* * *

"Momma, what was that?" Among the many in the crowd, the small brown haired boy tugged on the taller woman's jeans, hoping to finally catch her attention. 

They had been to this street earlier that day already, but now it was different; there weren't any cars, and he never remembered such a crowd like this before. He held on to her jeans, slowly being nudged through the mass of people until they popped out towards the front.

"Momma?" He tugged again. The dark eyes of the woman glanced down to the boy, teary and watery from crying. "Momma!?"

Despite the emotion, she smiled slightly, and sniffled as she ran her strong yet effeminate hands through the boy's messy locks. She bent down to his height, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sadao…" her voice cracked slightly. "Meet the man who saved your life today…" turning him slightly towards the field of flowers, another tear ran down her cheek as she presented the mustachioed picture to the boy.

_What kind of an example are you showing my son you idiot, killing yourself like that… _she growled to herself _…Karakura Gold…?_

* * *

"Ururu-chan, could you please…get off?" Chin groaned out. Although the dust was finally now beginning to settle, it didn't change the fact that he had be dropped upon by the dark haired girl. 

Without responding, she stood up, and dashed towards the still settling second dust cloud. "…No problem…apology accepted…" he grumbled out, and took chase.

It was obvious that she would be able to keep her lead, leaving Chin breathless by the time he arrived at yet another explosion of dust. Out of the cloud, a masked humanoid figure lunged at him, growling and snarling as he flew. A blur of purple intercepted however, and the still in-trance girl landed daintily on the ground.

"Ping," he tried not to wheeze too loudly, "what the h-" An explosion from under took them off guard, and tossed Chin to the ground. Ururu however, jumped into the air, and prepared to crash down with another power kick.

"**_Where…is she…?_**" the masked figure groaned out. He raised his hand and easily stopped the girl's crashing fall, and tossed her away like a ragdoll. "**_Where is my…Shan…chan…?_**" Unsheathing a sword, he immediately cast it down to the injured Shinigami, only to clang against similar metal.

"Sh-" Chin muttered. "What are…you doing here?"

"**Kanonji-Style Ultimate Secret Principle!!!" **A deep voice resonated through the alleyway, "**Destroy!!"**

"Kanonji?" Chin grunted, surprised. A faint light lazily lit up the alleyway, and slowly fluttered from behind the straining Chin. Upon passing him by, the small ball of light looped twice, and buzzed like a fat firefly. He glanced behind him, and saw the wildly hated mustachioed man, closely followed by a weak looking gigai of himself.

"Gomen, Fukutaicho!!" He wheezed loudly, holding onto the same sore side where his injury lay. Glancing back towards his opponent, he spotted the ball of light as it made a final midair loop, until it planted itself unto the ghastly white mask.

"What's _that _supposed to do Kanon-"

The sudden blast sent Chin backwards, rolling along the ground until finally stopping face down. The Hollow however, was completely taken within the fiery explosion. Its disgusting screams of pain of torment stirred him back to consciousness, leading an injured look towards the smoky monster.

"Damn…" he groaned out. His arms quivered from his weight as he struggled back to his feet. A sadistic feeling swept over him, as the bloody sight of the Hollow writhed about upon its own feet. "You're still alive, huh, you jerk…"

Not answering, the shaking monster had dropped its sword, and his hands latched onto its arms, as if suddenly cold. His face was revealed now; its mask half cracked to reveal a human visage. Shaking, the human half was fatigued; the white mask grinning monstrously. Exhaling loudly, it—or he—began to collapse, into a dark cesspool that reeked with the stench of Hueco Mundo.

As soon as the portal closed, Chin, himself feel to his knees, and spat out blood caused from the ripped stitches of his lung.

"Fukutaicho!!" the possessed human body ran.

"Chin-kun!!" Ururu closely followed. Behind her, the spirit of Don Kanonji just as closely trailed, and they all moved to lean hi against a building. "Are you alright, Chin-kun?"

"You are a brave lad…" the mustachioed man scratched his chin cleft. Looking down at the injured man, he loudly exclaimed and slapped Chin back, causing more coughs.

"Wha…what's wrong with you!?" Chin sputtered out.

"Your uniform…do you know a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"…Kurosaki-san….yeah…" Chin coughed a bit.

"I knew it…" Kanonji stood up. Pulling the still injured Shinigami up with him, he had him lean against the wall whilst on his feet. "Karakura Pink-u is _much _too gentle a spirit to have been your mentor, Cheen-san…"

'_Gentle'?_

"Your wild style of fighting…your uniform…your sword…I must say that I am _deeply _proud of my former student to have chosen in understudy in you, Cheen-san!!"

"Please….just pass on, Kanonji…" Chin groaned, and subsequently stamped the man's forehead with his hilt.

"Momma, see, I told you I heard something from here!!" Two pairs of footsteps ran towards the group, belonging to a small child and a raven haired woman. When they were closer, the small child gasped and tugged on the woman's sleeve. "It's the man from the picture, Momma!!"

A single tear ran down Kanonji's face upon seeing the smile child look at him happily. He felt a warm glow within him, and he smiled even more when he noticed the identity of the mother.

Chin scoffed at his own sappiness, over the fact that he nearly she a tear of his own at the sight. His haggard eyes followed the Hell butterfly as it fluttered through the violet and darkening sky, and sighed pensively.

"Fukutaicho…you need immediately medical attention…" the Gikongan possessed Chin said seriously.

"C'mon…I don't go by that title anymo-" he sensed the reiatsu and immediately shuddered. _No…what are you doing, you stupid girl…?_ he bore his teeth to no one in particular, and pushed off the wall to find its source.

Grabbing the red reiraku, he sprinted off, leaving the small group behind in the alleyway.

_Was that your plan all along, Urahara-san?_

_Then what was the point of my attempt at sacrificing myself?_

_I have to stop her…Aiko-chan…

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter** _

Whether you like it or not, this is the last chapter of this story...expect an oekaki to take chapter 5 though...

* * *

EDIT: I meant _Omake...**OMAKE!!!

* * *

**_

**_...legalities..._**

_Wheel of Morality; turn, turn, turn, show us the lesson that we should learn..._

And today's lesson is:

'Tite Kubo wuz herr'...

...what?


	5. Omake

Are there any good webcomics out there?

Aoi House...Bizzare Uprising...Foxtails...Misfile...Sugarbits...Dominic Deegan...Megatokyo...CTRL ALT DEL...Questionable Content...Peter is the wolf...Least I Could Do...And Shine Heaven Now...Hiro...VG Cats...just to name a **_few_**...

* * *

Rushing off into the sunset, Chin's figure became smaller and smaller, until he had disappeared around a corner. The others stood in the alley, dumbfounded and not knowing what to do. An injured Ururu approached the raven haired woman and her child, and placed a hand on her shoulder. The possessed form of the Shinigami stood there as well, but seemed tense, as if waiting for something to end the terrible sadness in the air… 

"…And, cut!!" a voice calls from off screen, and immediately, everyone's expressions changed. Bright lights opened up above them, cutting through the violet and deep orange hues, losing the ambience set up by the music just seconds ago. From behind the camera, several people began rushing to take apart what were actually stage props, while others walked casually to the four who were hugging each other. "Great job everyone, great job!"

A bearded man wearing a baseball cap applauded loudly, amongst several others who did the same thing. On it, his cap clearly labeled 'director'. "That was a great take, but Kia, I didn't feel enough emotion from you for the final scene…"

Everyone groaned, and the actress in question was the most displeased. "We're going to have to do it again!" the cap wearing man called out, adjusting his round rimmed glasses as he started walking away.

"Wait a minute," the long haired woman said. Walking quickly after the man, she combed her hand through her dark blue hair, and turned the man around. "Who the heck are you?"

"What, I'm the director!! And what I say goes!" The man exclaimed, pointing at his hat to emphasize his point. The woman furrowed her well groomed eyebrows, and her dark violet eyes squinted slightly.

Everyone gasped when the man fainted, a visible red spot in the center of his face as he crumpled to the ground.

"What'd you just punch the director for, Kia!?" The raven haired woman exclaimed. Beside her, two similar looking actors glanced at each other confused, one wearing a black kimono-like robe and the other holding what seemed to be a Pez dispenser.

"Geez guys…Typewriterman doesn't have a beard, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Forgot about that…"

"What does Typewriterman look like again?"

Everyone's mumbles and soft spoken realizations caused the woman release a sharp sigh. Rather stand around some more; she walked off stage, toward any open chair near the food table. Sitting down after placing some pieces of food on her Styrofoam plate, she picked up a croissant and bit into the pastry, savoring its taste.

"Oh my gosh…it's Ururu-chan!!" a young voice exclaimed behind her. Turning to face the voice, the woman's brows were angled, to express her confusion. "You are just _so _cute with those crumbs on your face, Ururu-chan!" the voice practically squealed. Embarrassed, the dark haired woman immediately wiped her arm, and was about to call for security. "Oh, no…I'm not some deranged stalker, I'm with the press!"

"…SECURITY!!!"

* * *

"We're on in 3, 2…." 

"Thanks Teddy…" the man faked a laugh, "today, I'm here with a special guest. She's acted in quite a few fanfictions in her time, actually started out as a child fanfiction actress. Today marks the last shooting and her first project for Typewriterman's 'A Warrior's Last Wish', Kia Sherman." Shaking his bouncy brown hair à la Baywatch, the man shifted in his seat to greet the dark haired woman. "It's an honor to meet you, Kia."

"Uh, thanks…what was this for, again?"

"You mean the FNN?"

"…never heard of it." She admitted nervously.

"Yes, the Fanfiction News Network…we're very well known…" the man ignored her confession. "So Kia, what was it like to work with Typewriterman?"

"Uh, to be honest, he himself, was almost never on set…we always had a different director on an almost daily basis, and the only time I really _met _him…uh…is this going to be shown to kids?" She pointed towards the cameraman curiously.

"Uh, I don't know…" the man said and looked towards the cameraman as well. The cameraman shrugged, and the two looked back at each other.

"Ok, well then I guess all I can say, is that his breath is really minty…" she giggled slightly, and blushed a bit as well.

"Heh?"

"Forget it…"

"…Next question, Kia…other than the director aspect, what was it like filming this fanfiction?"

"Oh, I loved it. I've always wanted to play Ururu since I read the manga, and watched the show, and it's pretty awesome to portray an older version of her. I mean check this out, isn't this dress cute?"

"Definitely…" the interviewer tried not to drool. "Ahem…tell us a bit more about your cast members and such."

"Well, out of most of the guys I worked with, Chin was the veteran with working with Typewriterman. He's pretty chill, but he's so busy these days."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at the guy!" Both of them look towards the front of the studio to see a dark haired man rush outside. "While he was working this project, he's also doing something for RadiantBeam. The guy's mad…"

"So what about the rest of the cast?"

"Sharon, the girl playing Karin, is really funny. Sure she can be a sour grape sometimes, but off camera, she's a blast. And when Tiffany Graham, the girl playing Yoruichi was around, the three of us were just _crazy_!" She laughed softly, and had to actually wipe a tear from her eye. "She's working over at RadiantBeam's, too."

"Sounds like a lot of double roles going on then."

"Yeah, but that's how it is with those two. There are a couple of other sound stages I like to check out when we weren't shooting, I think one or two of them weren't even Bleach."

"Really, and they were?"

"Well uh, there's one by Typewriterman that was technically Bleach, but it has some Naruto aspects to it…there's this Hellsing Fic called 'Inversion'. It's directed by TwinEnigma, though they haven't done any recording over there in a while…NoDrogs comes up with these fabulous stories, but mainly, I've been reading up on Manga a lot."

"That's really cool. One more question."

"Shoot."

"You wanna catch a movie sometime? Maybe watch '300'?"

"Uh…I kind of watched it already…with my boyfriend…"

"…"

"Sucks" the cameraman said.

"Ok then…thanks for the interview, Kia."

"Thank _you _for making me feel important, uh…"

"The name's Rob…" the interviewer said sadly.

"Sucks…" the cameraman said again. Shaking hands, the two awkwardly smiled towards each other. After a few seconds, the cameraman lowered his camera and began to pack up.

"I uh, gotta go…the cast and crew is going to go celebrate." Kia said before leaving. "You guys want to come?"

"Oh, can't…I have to go back to the studio and begin editing for the FNN broadcast tonight."

"I'll be there" the cameraman said from the food table. "Mind if I bring the wife?"

"Oh, sure thing Rodney!" Kia chirped happily.

"How do you know my cameraman?"

"Didn't you know? He plays Tessai on the anime!"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Me and Kia dated for a bit, but it just couldn't work out. She was imaginary, after all...

**_...legalities..._**

Some names were made up on the spot, while other names are Fanfic writers. Others still, are characters from anime.

One name you can be sure about, is Tite Kubo.


End file.
